


cheat destiny

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I'm ever gonna get good at this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheat destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to clumsygyrl for the prompt:
> 
> _If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
> On love_  
> \- Anna Nalick

Mikey pulled back enough to look up at Pete's face, and bit his own cracked lip. "Pete," he said through the thickness in his throat, "I don't think I'm ever gonna get good at this."

Pete's eyes flew open. "What – no! You're good, you're - you're awesome, what are you talking about?"

Mikey rested his forehead against Pete's thigh, low down by the knee where it was still covered by Pete's jeans. "I'm just not cut out for it," he said.

"Mikey, no-" Pete said. He grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and hauled him up, mouth wet and reckless, and Mikey kissed back just as frantically. "It's good, it's totally good, and you're hard, look–"

"Of course I am, we're having sex!" Mikey said, mortified by how his voice cracked on "sex". But he held Pete's gaze. "Tell me not to stop," he said after another moment.

"Don't stop," Pete said harshly. Mikey curled his lip, slid back down, and put to work everything he'd managed to learn.

Afterwards, Pete licked one palm and curved the other around the back of Mikey's neck. Mikey opened his mouth and let Pete kiss him till they were both shaking, and then he took Pete's face between his hands and kissed him until they were both lying still.


End file.
